Jaloux, Duo ?
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, pour l'anniv d'hlo] La jalousie est un vilain défaut...


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS.  
**

**Rating : T.**

**Pour qui : pour ma Crevarde, happy bday en retard hlo. J'espère que ce machin te plaira :p te papouille. J'espère que ça vous plaire aussi.  
**

**Résumé : la jalousie...  
**

**Mici**** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée ! Je rentre à moitié de vacances donc je poste, je repars mercredi, je vous ai manqué ? Lol. Bonnes vacances à vous tous !  
**

* * *

**Jaloux, Duo ? (Montre-moi ton jean je te dirais qui tu es) **

¤

**Bureau du QRW, Bruxelles, le 26 juillet AC 205 à 12h45  
**

¤

Une retransmission télévisée d'une conférence de Presse/Interview dans le bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner.

Un design à l'élégance sobre : des murs gris laqués, un écran plasma 16/9 incrusté, des chaises de cuir et des meubles noirs aux dossiers rangés par ordre d'importance.

Un grand balcon sur la gauche.

Un ordinateur portable dernier cri sur la table de travail.

¤

- Putain cette gonz me court grave.

¤

Un homme aux longs cheveux le dos au bureau croise les bras en signe d'exaspération contenue et jette un regard agacé au blond assis à côté de lui.

Un haussement de sourcil blasé d'un blond confortablement assis sur sa chaise.

¤

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait, elle n'a même pas encore parlé…

- Elle change de look.

¤

Un soupir.

¤

- Euh… et ?

- Elle est en mode séduction.

- Euh… plus que d'habitude ?

¤

Un châtain qui sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière et qui en sort une avant de la remettre en place face au regard ouvertement désapprobateur d'un blond.

¤

- Quatre. Elle a mis un rouge à lèvre qui fait pas pouffe ou petite maison dans la prairie. Elle s'est fait une queue de cheval sympa au lieu de son brushing de grand-mère. Elle porte un top à bretelles noir qui met en valeur le peu de tchouche qu'elle a. Elle a un jean cernes-aux-cul et des pompes de salope assorties à son mini sac à main.

¤

Un petit sourire surpris et un regard turquoise à peine plus pétillant.

¤

- Un jean cernes-aux-cul ? Des pompes de salope ?

- Putain Quatre, mets-toi à la page, tu veux ? Tu vois les jeans qui se portent larges, où le début des poches arrive juste sous les fesses ? ça fait cernes, quoi. Et t'as vu les talons de pute ? Bien 10 centimètres et elle sait marcher avec, elle.

¤

Un blond qui pose ses deux coudes sur son bureau avant de croiser les bras.

¤

- Je pense en toute sincérité qu'elle porte bien ses vêtements… et ses chaussures à lanières noires mettent ses petits pieds en valeur. Bien sûr ceci n'engage que moi, c'est subjectif.

¤

Un châtain qui lève les yeux au plafond.

¤

- Ben vas-y ! T'as qu'à les lui lécher tant que t'y es !

- Duo, tu es ridicule.

- Ridicule ? Non mais est-ce que tu la vois ?

¤

Un blond qui ne perd pas son temps à répondre à une question rhétorique et qui laisse le châtain continuer.

¤

- Ses nouvelles fringues lui donnent une tchache en plus, genre elle se contentait de le regarder de loin avec des yeux de merlan frit. Et là elle lui touche l'épaule, lui murmure des trucs que j'entends même pas…

- Je crois que c'est le but du chuchotement…

- et il sourit. Depuis quand il sourit, lui ? Et depuis quand la protection rapprochée est aussi rapprochée ? Mais mets-lui ta langue dans sa bouche qu'on en finisse et qu'on arrête de faire passer un harponnage en règle et en public pour une conférence de presse.

- Objectivement cela ressemble à une opération de communication.

¤

Un blond professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, passablement ennuyé de ne pouvoir entendre la conférence de presse que par commentaires interposés.

Un châtain sceptique.

¤

- Tu me feras jamais croire que c'est une opération de communication, c'est une opération séduction. Et c'est pas le public qui est visé. Mais un public en particulier. Un putain de public brun en costard noir et aux yeux bleu-t'es-par-terre-quand-il-te-fixe.

¤

Un blond sceptique et concentré sur les images retransmises et non sur les commentaires – il avait espéré avoir affaire à un journal et non à une excuse de rubrique peoplitique, il s'agissait de la chaîne parlementaire après tout.

¤

- Je doute que cette opération ne vise à séduire qu'une seule personne.

- Tu ne connais pas les femmes.

¤

Des yeux levés au plafond.

¤

- J'ai 29 sœurs. Il y a des chances que je connaisse les femmes mieux que toi.

- Je veux dire bibliquement, Quatre.

- J'ai eu des femmes dans ma vie, Duo, quoi que mes chemises passées aient pu te faire penser.

- No comment.

- Et surtout, j'ai accessoirement un conglomérat à gérer et tonnes de conseillers en image, raison pour laquelle je peux te soumettre un avis avisé et professionnel.

¤

Une moue exaspérée.

¤

- Moi je dis que c'est pour lui plaire.

¤

Un avis « avisé et professionnel »

¤

- Le relooking que Réléna a subi souligne le fait que bien qu'elle soit une ministre des affaires étrangères extrêmement compétente, elle n'est pas étrangère au peuple ni à ses préoccupations puisqu'elle fait ses courses dans une supérette,

- escortée.

- qu'elle fait son jogging (parce qu'elle mène une vie saine)

- encore escortée

- et qu'elle va au cinéma (en soirée privée bien entendue).

- toujours escortée, très proche du peuple c'est clair.

- En _conclusion_, si tu veux bien ne pas m'interrompre toutes les cinq secondes, Réléna renvoi l'image d'une femme aux goûts simples mais qui sait rester classe sans faux-pas. Fashion mais pas trop, il suffit de voir le nombre de clones de Barbie dans les rues, de gens qui s'habillent comme des stars sans avoir leurs moyens ou les secrets de leur forme et tu seras convaincu.

¤

Un châtain pas convaincu pour deux sous.

¤

- Et Heero, c'est Ken ?

¤

Un blond qui ne se laisse pas déphaser.

¤

- Nous avons à l'écran une femme proche du peuple par ses engagements autant que par ce qu'elle dégage

- Si seulement elle pouvait déga…

- tout en étant accessible mais pas trop. Jeune, belle, dynamique, intelligente.

- Tu me donnes mal au crâne…

- La ferme, please.

- La ferme c'est pour les cochons. Réflexion faite, hm… oui je peux être cochon. Très. Cochon.

- De caractère, assurément.

¤

Un châtain beaucoup trop digne pour trépigner mais pas assez pour contenir l'excès de fiel dans la voix.

La jeune femme éclatait d'un rire discret alors que son garde du corps lui murmurait quelque chose entre deux flash, trois plans rapprochés et un gros micro qui se faufilait jusqu'à sa bouche à l'affût d'une indiscrétion.

¤

- Tu fais proche du peuple toi avec des tenues qui valent 3 mois de salaire ?

- 3 mois de ton salaire, Duo, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne gagnais pas très bien ta vie.

- Ouais mais je veux pas faire « plus proche du peuple », moi. C'est pas parce qu'elle porte plus ses choucroutes, ses robes et maquillage Polly Pocket qu'elle est plus proche de qui que ce soit. Conseillers mon cul, t'es pas ce que tu parais, ce serait trop simple. Les gens sont vraiment si cons que ça ?

¤

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres fines du blond le plus convoité de tous les temps.

¤

- Tu les vois les clones dans la rue qui copient ses vêtements, même les plus dépassés ?

- …

- Réléna est proche du peuple et fait très bien son travail, Duo, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

¤

De mauvaise grâce.

¤

- Elle avait pas besoin de relooking elle était très bien comme ça, toute pas mise en valeur et naturelle.

- C'est une femme politique avisée. Elle doit faire attention à son image et force dois-je constater qu'elle a raison.

- Elle se dandine.

- Tu vois bien que c'est faux.

- Non.

- Ok, tu ne le _vois_ pas. Mais tu _sais_ que c'est faux. Réléna a 25 ans, on la trouvera toujours trop jeune pour occuper ses fonctions, ce n'est pas comme si adversaires ou alliés ne passaient pas leur temps à le lui faire remarquer. Elle tourne sa jeunesse à son avantage quand celle-ci pourrait si souvent devenir un handicap.

¤

Un éclair de lucidité ?

¤

- Mouais. Avant ça la gênait pas plus que ça de faire fromage jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise que c'était un peu age de pierre… . Qu'elle peuve...

- Puisse.

- Je t'emmerde. Qu'elle _peuve_ pas se permettre de faire tâchonne parmi des diplomates plus vieux que mon string c'est comprenable.

- Compré…

- C'est pas poli de couper la parole, Quat'.

- C'est vrai, pardon, tu ne le fais jamais.

- Je n'ai pas d'éducation, moi j'ai une (fausse) excuse. Bref. Elle peut pas, je sais pas moi, encourager les petits commerçants ? Elle peut pas mettre autre chose ?

¤

Deux sourcils blonds remis successivement en place par une main manucurée.

Heureusement que la retransmission était minable.

¤

- Son coach a choisi et il faut admettre que le choix est brillant. Tout la met en valeur sans en faire trop.

- Quoi tu adhères à son look de Bimbo ?

- Elle ne fait pas Bimbo et c'est ce qui t'agace. Enfin, tu te rends bien compte que nous sommes en train de parler chiffon, que _je_ suis en train de parler chiffon avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire qu'elle change de look ?

¤

Un regard bleu indigo qui se voile mais le regard turquoise ne peut le voir, après tout, Duo n'avait jamais quitté l'écran des yeux depuis le début de leur conversation.

¤

- Elle a peut-être plus de chance… tu as vu comme ils sont près l'un de l'autre ?

- Si tu veux qu'elle ait moins de chance tu n'as qu'à tenter la tienne.

¤

Un soupir exaspéré.

¤

- J'ai pas souvenir que Heero soit gay et intéressé.

- J'ai pas souvenir que tu lui ai demandé.

- C'est tellement facile de l'ouvrir. Et si…

¤

Un blond qui se met debout et lisse les plis imaginaires sur ses cuisses musclées.

¤

- Et si tu n'essais pas, tu ne pourras pas savoir. Ça fait deux mois que tu me bourres le crâne avec tes « putain, je mate Heero, je suis pas dans la merde.», et bon voilà quoi, fais quelque chose, tu es un homme d'action.

¤

Un châtain qui se mord la lèvre alors qu'un garde du corps replace délicatement l'oreillette de sa protégée tout en levant une main ferme signifiant au journaliste que l'interview était terminée.

¤

- Imagine si Heero me tire…

¤

Un petit sourire blond, taquin.

¤

- Je ne pense pas que tu t'en plaignes, Duo.

¤

Un éclat de rire surpris.

¤

- Dessus ! Me tire dessus ! T'as vu comme il a la gâchette facile ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je cours pas plus vite qu'une balle dans le crâne.

- Tu veux dire que tu considères Heero comme un imbécile notoire ?

¤

Un regard bleu indigo qui se détourne pour la première fois de l'écran pour se poser furtivement sur celui d'un blond sceptique.

¤

- Euh oui ? Il laisse cernes-aux-cul et son cul parfait le coller.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que si tu lui manifestes ton intérêt qu'il lèvera la main sur toi et puis quoi encore ? Et même si – ce que je me refuse catégoriquement de penser tellement c'est grotesque - jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu sais te défendre. Et tu sais attaquer. Et tu attaques fort. Ce sont des fausses excuses et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Non mais…

¤

Un sourire presque gentil.

¤

- La jalousie te rend très bête tu sais. Agis un peu au lieu de faire ta femelle éplorée et chichiteuse parce que l'homme qui ne se sait pas pris dans ses filets se laisserait aborder par quelqu'un d'autre.

¤

Un grand éclat de rire.

¤

- Quatre, la poésie te rend gay, tu devrais arrêter.

- Toi aussi tu devrais arrêter.

¤

Un regard indigo suspicieux qui n'est pas furtif.

¤

- Ça fait un moment que t'insistes pour que j'agisse et tu sais très bien qu'il faut jamais aller en bataille sans un plan à moins qu'il soit gagné d'avance. Tu sais quelque chose, toi ?

¤

Une regard turquoise dépité.

¤

- Au risque de briser ta piètre tentative de te rassurer comme tu peux… Non, je ne sais rien. J'ai des boules, oui, mais aucune ne sont en cristal.

- …

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu vas te faire mal aux joues. Je ne sais pas d'où vient l'idée idiote que je suis madame soleil mais il va falloir cesser la drogue. Je peux capter les sensations, les sentiments, pas envers qui ils sont dirigés. Et je ne suis pas non plus un GPS, un capteur thermique, une boussole, un gourou ou que sais-je encore donc quiconque a ce genre de théorie ridicule peut aussi bien cesser de croire au Père Noël.

- …

¤

L'extrémité d'une longue chevelure caressée en signe de réflexion.

¤

- Ok, on va dire que je tente ma chance comme tu dis, faut voir ce que j'ai de mon côté.

- Tu as des qualités, Duo. Bien cachées mais elles sont là.

- Crevard. Bon, j'ai un front-marteau et une frange pour donner l'illusion qu'il est normal, le nez piste de skateboard que la petite faux au dessus de ma narine sonne aux portiques des spacioports et une bouche (de suceuse) trop large. Pas génial mais bon, y a pire.

- Tu es sexe, Duo. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu ne laisses pas indifférent. Tu as quelque chose.

- C'est subjectif comme tu dis.

- Et c'est tant mieux, à la base tu veux plaire à une personne et non à un pot de fleurs. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, longtemps Heero m'a rappelé ce ficus qu'avait une de mes sœurs dans son bureau, avant qu'elle ne décide que _mon_ bureau manquait désespérément de vert. Une belle plante toute fière dans son cache-pot noir au rebord jaune poussin.

¤

Un pouffement.

¤

- Ah ouais ? Et t'en as fait quoi de la plante ?

- Elle est dans ton bureau depuis quoi, deux mois ? Je n'ai jamais eu la main verte. C'était sous ton nez et tu n'as rien vu comme d'habitude.

¤

Un regard indigo surpris.

¤

- Tu veux dire que ça faisait pas parti de la déco ? J'ai jamais arrosé ce truc, je savais pas que c'était vivant, moi. Super, j'ai un ficus mort.

- Mais non, mais non, Hilde l'arrose quand elle vient te voir.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai, je me disais qu'elle était complètement jetée d'arroser le décor mais bon, je l'ai laissée dans son délire.

¤

Deux éclats de rire.

¤

- Bref on parlait de quoi là ?

- De tes atouts. Tu sais pour tenter ta chance avec le sosie de ta plante verte ? Tu disais que tu n'étais pas trop moche et je te répondais que tu étais sexe.

¤

Des pommettes qui rosissent légèrement le temps d'oublier la télévision.

¤

- Et je te disais que c'était subjectif. Bon, je fais bien le bouffon.

- Tu as un humour aussi chiant que ton sourire en partie parce qu'il est contagieux.

¤

Des pommettes qui luttent pour rester pâles.

¤

- Arrête ça. Je suis foncièrement gentil…

- Tu es un cœur. Tu es bien plus gentil que moi qui parais plus gentil que je ne le suis réellement. Et pourtant je suis gentil.

- C'est toi le cœur, confonds pas.

- Coupons la poire en deux, disons que Heero est le cœur de l'espace.

¤

Une tête châtaine secouée.

¤

- Oh, t'as fumé ?

- Oh tu sais, je disais ça comme ça… et puis je ne fume pas de narguilé au bureau, parole de scout.

- T'es pas scout. Bref, je disais…

- … que tu étais un cœur.

- Pauvre Quat, traumatisé par ses sœurs. Tu parles vraiment comme une nana.

- Mon lit en a accueilli plus d'une, ça peut laisser des traces.

¤

Un châtain qui hausse un sourcil.

¤

- N'en jette plus, Casanoquat'. Pour en revenir à mon nombril – parce qu'on parlait de moi à la base hein ?? - Je suis ordinaire.

- Duo…

¤

Une main levée.

¤

- Laisse-moi finir. Je ne dis pas que je suis le plus nul de l'univers, je te dis pas ça pour que tu me dises « mais non ». Je suis réaliste.

- ?

¤

Un blond qui écoute attentivement, toujours debout derrière son bureau.

Un châtain qui se tourne vers la retransmission et qui observe une jeune femme serrer la main à un homme politique en longue tunique blanche avec une étole de satin rouge à lys jaunes en travers de son corps.

Sa main gauche était délicatement posée sur le pli du coude d'un garde du corps professionnel.

Les yeux de la jeune ministre souriaient doucement quand l'écran surprenait son regard.

Celui du garde du corps restait caché derrière les lunettes.

Le châtain aurait voulu sentir une tension au toucher, mais il n'y avait que la tension de l'événement.

Il aurait voulu y voir l'absence d'habitude d'être touché, une certaine raideur.

On ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce qu'on voulait.

¤

- J'ai des qualités et des défauts qui font pas de moi quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. Et il agit avec Réléna comme si elle était spéciale, elle. Et Heero ne fait pas ça pour le show, c'est pas son truc. Donc faire le bouffon, amuser la galerie, ouais. Faire le con, pas moyen.

¤

Un blond qui caresse la pointe de son bureau du bout des doigts avant de répondre, le nez sur son écran plasma.

¤

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose avec mon pseudo 3e œil, mais il y a bien un truc ou deux que je vois là, à l'image.

- Ah ?

- Le premier c'est qu'effectivement, Réléna et Heero sont complices, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas qu'ils étaient amis. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils soient plus. Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne soient pas plus.

¤

Un soupir exaspéré.

¤

- Super, merci et c'est quoi le second truc ?

- Le second truc c'est que la jalousie te donne, pardonne moi l'expression, des putains d'œillères de merde ou, au contraire, une forme hypermétropie patentée. C'est tellement gros que tu ne vois rien.

- Hein ? Y a quoi à voir de plus ?

¤

Un blond qui contourne son bureau et rejoint un châtain.

Un blond qui couvre le regard indigo de la paume de sa main et l'entraîne face à un grand balcon.

¤

- Si je devais faire de la psychologie de bas étage je te dirais de te regarder dans une glace. Réléna est la représentation parfaite de ce que tu voudrais non pas être mais faire. Du calme, je doute que tu veuilles avoir des problèmes hormonaux inhérents à la condition féminine.

¤

Un châtain qui se dégage.

¤

- Ouais t'es un génie, Quatre, merci de ces éclaircissements. J'ai pas besoin de miroir, pour me voir…

¤

Une ombre de stores vénitiens à moitié baissé qui permet de se voir sur la vitre, ainsi que la télévision en arrière plan.

¤

- Et que vois-tu, Duo ?

- …

¤

Des sourcils qui se froncent.

Une jeune femme en arrière plan.

Un silence.

¤

- Réponds-moi. Que vois-tu, Duo ?

¤

Une déglutition.

¤

- La même chose que toi…

- Non je ne pense pas, toi tu ne vois rien.

- Quatre…

¤

Un « Quatre » qui ne fait pas de quartier… tout en douceur.

Une main manucurée sur une épaule tendue.

¤

- Je vois à travers la vitre des petites baskets noires qui vont bien à ton 44.

- Tu vas l'avoir au cul mon 44 tu vas voir…

¤

Un Quatre qui ne se laisse pas distraire, glisse la main manucurée de l'épaule tendue à la lisière du pantalon.

¤

- Un jean bleu qui tombe très bien et souligne tes fesses de par la coupe très bas sur les hanches….

- Arrête, je…

¤

Un Quatre qui n'arrête pas et passe sa main juste sous….

¤

- Un t-shirt noir col v qui met en valeur ton corps fin mais bien proportionné, musclé.

- …

¤

Un Quatre qui ôte sa main du ventre pour caresser la nuque.

¤

- et tu as coiffé tes cheveux en une queue de cheval simple, dont la pointe caresse le haut de ton séant à travers le jean.

- …

¤

Un Duo tendu.

Un Quatre qui masse la nuque du bout des doigts.

¤

- Ce qui t'énerve, Duo c'est la sensation qu'elle t'imite et c'est peut-être vrai après tout, personne ne détient la vérité absolue et la psychologie féminine peut être extrêmement complexe.

- Elles sont barbantes les gonz, ouais.

- Alors tu dois être une « gonz » aussi.

- Tu sais ce que…

¤

Un claquement de langue mais un massage ininterrompu.

¤

- N'essais pas de changer de sujet. Réléna semble être ton pendant féminin, les « talons de pute » en plus vu que toi tu es grand, tu n'as pas besoin de t'affiner et tu ne prises pas nécessairement le look des drag-queens.

¤

Un soupir de bien-être teinté de frustration.

¤

- Elle semble surtout plaire à Heero comme ça. Je l'ai vu la complimenter sur sa tenue, elle. Moi ça date un peu et il ne m'a jamais rien dit.

¤

Un massage interrompu et un blond qui se recule.

¤

- Vous n'avez pas les mêmes rapports. Vous avez une forme d'amitié virile tout en vannes, s'il se permet de lui taper dans le dos il le lui brise.

¤

Un rire jaune.

¤

- Enfonce le clou… il ne m'a jamais tapé dans le dos à moi.

- Non mais il l'a massé à l'occasion. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un Heero massant Réléna.

- Tu n'es pas avec eux quand ça se fait peut-être ?

¤

Un ton posé.

¤

- Quand tu as ou a eu quelqu'un dans ton lit, quelqu'un que ton entourage connaît de surcroît, ça se voit, même un peu.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Trowa n'a jamais su pour nous.

- Si ça se voit. Et il l'a vu. Il l'a su. Et il me l'a demandé. Et je lui ai confirmé.

- Il n'a pas…

- Quoi posé de problème ? C'était il y a 8 ans, il y a prescription. Un seul commentaire à part « ah bon » et « vous remettez le couvert de temps en temps » ? et je l'aurais tourné en ridicule. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un peu plus… attentif quand tu me touches. Il n'a pas essayé de te casser le bras c'est que tout va bien.

- Il aurait même pas eu intérêt d'essayer. J'aime Tro mais il est pas à l'abri de mon poing dans la gueule.

- Amitié virile quand tu nous tiens…

- …

¤

Un corps châtain qui se détend.

Un blond qui explique son point de vue.

¤

- Bref. Je ne dis pas que l'on cherche forcément à le montrer qu'on a eu cette personne – même si certains le montrent sciemment pour éloigner toute concurrence.

- Ouais je vois bien, là, à l'écran.

¤

Un blond qui continue.

¤

- Si on fait bien attention, on ne peut que le voir quand deux personnes ont été intimes. Ça peut se traduire par une certaine proximité sans qu'il y ait forcément contact. Des corps qui se tiennent à une distance raisonnable mais on sent qu'il y a quelque chose.

¤

Un regard bleu indigo rivé à l'écran.

¤

- C'est ça, ouais. Ce que Trowa a vu c'est de la parano parce qu'il est love et que s'il pouvait te plaquer à sa roue et te faire ta fête en jetant ton emploi du temps à la poubelle, il le ferait.

¤

Un regard turquoise rêveur.

¤

- Il l'a déjà fait… il m'a séquestré pendant 3 semaines. Je n'ai pas pu le voir pendant 2 mois à cause de ça, trop de travail. Les escapades surprise ça a son prix.

- Ça l'a pas empêché de recommencer… quand Tro a envie de te voir il en a rien à foutre de tes excuses à deux balles et tant mieux pour toi. Bref, le fait qu'il ait cru voir un truc c'est un coup de bol, c'est tout et ça a rien à voir avec ce qu'on a à l'écran.

¤

Un regard turquoise dépité.

¤

- …

- Concrètement là, moi je vois que Réléna touche beaucoup plus Heero depuis qu'elle a son jean à la mode.

- Et moi je ne vois rien de plus qu'une femme séduisante et séductrice de son public. Et si je lui accorde qu'elle profite éventuellement de sa position pour se mettre un peu plus en valeur auprès d'une certaine personne…

- Ah, tu vois !

¤

Une tête blonde secouée et des sourcils froncés.

¤

- Je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un professionnel et ami quand il lui répond.

- Tu dis ça pour pas me dégoûter. Tu n'es pas objectif, vieux.

¤

Un petit sourire aux lèvres pleines.

¤

- Peut-être. Mais toi non plus. Et je t'ai connu plus décidé, plus fonceur…

- Plus con, hein ?

¤

Un petit temps de réflexion.

¤

- Non, moins con, justement.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu trouves que c'est intelligent de jouer le bélier sans s'assurer que tes cornes sont anti-chocs ou de la résistance du mur ?

¤

Un blond qui consulte sa montre cuir et or avant de lever un sourcil.

¤

- Non. Mais je pense que parler chiffon au lieu de faire le ménage, c'est une perte de temps et j'en ai assez perdu comme ça. Et toi aussi. Nous avons une réunion dans 10 minutes, je te le rappelle.

- Nous ? Je suis en congé, moi.

¤

Un regard turquoise pétillant.

¤

- Je t'ai invité à déjeuner. Et pour me remercier de mon infinie patience, tu vas rendre les conclusions de notre affaire avec moi.

- Tu devais le faire tout seul, je te rappelle.

¤

Un sourire lubrique.

¤

- Oh, je pensais que tu le savais, Duo… à deux, c'est mieux !

¤

Un éclat de rire.

Quatre méritait qu'on le soutienne.

Il méritait qu'il le soutienne après lui avoir douloureusement rappelé pourquoi il fuyait toutes ses sœurs.

Ils venaient de parler mode et mec.

…

¤

- … OK salaud…. Mais je te préviens, je reste comme je suis.

- Je suis déjà en uniforme. Une n'a pas réussi à te faire avoir une coupe réglementaire, je doute qu'elle ne cherche à te faire porter l'uniforme alors que tu es en congés et que tu as badges et armes visibles.

¤

Un Quatre qui récupère ses dossiers avant de se positionner devant Duo pour l'empêcher de voir l'écran.

¤

- Mouais… bon. Ça m'a pas aidé de parler, ça m'a plus énervé qu'autre chose alors je te dis pas merci, juste désolé d'avoir pété mon câble et de t'avoir saoulé.

- Je ne te dirais pas « de rien, tu ne m'as pas saoulé », ce serait complètement faux, tu me saoules comme les vrais amis savent parfois le faire, pour des bêtises en plus.

¤

Un petit sourire coquin.

¤

- Heero c'est pas une bêtise.

- Non, c'est une erreur d'interprétation.

- Une différence d'interprétation, nuance.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Héhé.

¤

Un blond qui se dirige vers les capteurs-hauts-parleurs.

D'ici une minute il éteindrait vocalement la télévision.

¤

- En tous cas, si ça peut te rassurer, Duo… la très belle copie – si tant est qu'elle cherche à en être une - ne restera qu'une copie. L'original est bien mieux.

- Tu as testé, toi.

- Et j'ai approuvé. Tu devrais peut-être le rappeler au bon souvenir de Heero. « OFF ».

¤

L'écran s'éteint sur un garde du corps raccompagnant une ministre à son hélicoptère.

¤

- Rappeler quoi ?

- Que l'original est bien mieux que la copie. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de tester, lui. A toi de lui faire approuver. A l'ancienne, sans chercher midi à quatorze heures.

- …

- Rappelle-lui qui tu _étais_. Montre-lui qui tu es.

- Tu crois ?

¤

Un sourire.

¤

- Oui, je crois.

- S'il n'est pas gay…

¤

Des yeux levés au plafond pour une énième fois.

¤

- Alors il est bi. Et s'il est hétéro eh bien tu es désolé pour lui. Il ne saura pas ce qu'il rate. Moi, si. Point.

- Pourquoi on n'est pas ensemble, dis ?

¤

Un sourire.

¤

- Parce qu'on ne l'est pas. Allez, on va à cette réunion, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'attarde.

- Pourquoi, sinon Trowa va te séquestrer ?

¤

Un sourire carnassier.

¤

- Possible. Probable, même.

¤

¤

En revenant au quartier général, l'Agent Spécial Heero Yuy s'attendait à entrer directement dans son bureau pour préparer son débriefing. La mission avait été un succès mais étant perfectionniste, il voulait réfléchir à des moyens d'optimiser les mesures, technologies et moyens utilisés. On le disait parfait, il ne recherchait que la parfaite exécution. Pour lui tout était perfectible, à commencer par son corps qu'il n'avait cessé d'entretenir avec une musculature harmonieuse mais surtout utile. Tout était matière à perfectionner, raison pour laquelle il obtenait des succès.

¤

- Kus…

- Booh.

¤

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'un certain Duo Maxwell soit entré par effraction dans son bureau, lui ait ouvert avant même qu'il ait pu utiliser son passe, ait verrouillé la porte d'un coup de talon qui avait failli les faire trébucher, se soit servi de sa presque chute pour l'attirer dans la pièce pour balancer tous les dossiers de sa table de travail avant de l'y allonger d'un habile croche-pied.

¤

- Allons, allons, soumets-toi s'il te plaît.

- …

- Tu sais que t'es beau allongé ? 'Me demande ce que ça donnerait tout nu…

¤

Heero eut juste le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres que celle de Duo se posait sur les siennes, douces avant d'être gourmandes, affamées.

Tout ça en 15 secondes.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser ses mains sur les fesses… enfin sur le jean de Duo par accident – ou réflexe - au moment où il se redressait pour à peu près le laisser respirer. Enfin pour lui murmurer contre sa bouche.

¤

- Quitte à ce que tu te rappelles de longs cheveux autant que ce soit les miens, babe.

- …

¤

Heero était un peu groggy.

Maxwell pesait son poids même s'il avait l'habitude des gros calibres.

¤

- Quitte à ce que tu te rappelles d'un corps autant que ce soit le mien.

- …

¤

¤

- Quitte à ce que tu te rappelles d'un cul dans un jean, autant que tu te rappelles du mien. 100 pour 100 original. A consommer sans modération. – à toi si tu le veux.

- ...

¤

Heero ne put que le regarder complètement ahuri.

A sa manière.

Avec un pico froncement de sourcil et des pupilles légèrement dilatées.

Il l'enverrait bouler dès qu'il récupérerait un peu son souffle.

¤

- Quitte à ce que tu te rappelles de quelqu'un, autant que ce soit moi. Quitte à ce que tu sentes quelque chose, autant que ce soit ma peau.

- ...

¤

Heero sentait bien des choses.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi.

¤

- T'as 10 secondes pour m'empêcher de recommencer, si tu veux pas, faut dire non, je t'écouterai !

- Non ?

¤

Heero était complètement sous le choc.

Le sang était parti ailleurs.

Il avait été pris en traître.

¤

- T'es pas convaincant, 'Ro. Pourtant c'est pas dur. N…

¤

Un baiser léger et long, caressant.

Gourmand.

¤

- O….

¤

La pointe d'une langue sur ses lèvres.

Langoureuse.

Amoureuse.

Très gourmand.

¤

- N… A. Moi…

¤

Et un murmure contre son cou.

¤

- Mon truc en plus c'est que j'ai pas besoin de talons de pouffes pour être à ta hauteur, quel que soit le domaine. Alors si tu veux m'essayer…

- …

¤

A l'oreille.

¤

- Y a pas de problème. Tu sais où me joindre, babe. Attention, je suis demandé, alors réserve vite ta place.

¤

Et aussi vite qu'il avait été plaqué, il avait été libéré.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que la porte se refermait déjà.

Heero se redressa et s'étonna d'avoir la chair de poule.

Et le goût du sourire de Duo sur les lèvres.

Et l'envie de l'étrangler vu l'état de son bureau.

Il rangea le tout avant de rajuster son smoking.

Puis il sortit rejoindre la salle de réunion, pour le débriefing.

Il n'avait strictement rien compris à la tornade qui lui était passé dessus.

C'était bon d'être bête parfois.

¤

- Heero ? Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Je crois que oui, Léna… faut que je réserve.

- Oh, je peux venir ?

- Non, c'est une soirée privée. Entre hommes.

- Ah…. la prochaine fois, alors.

¤

Heero était troublé et il ne comprenait bien.

Quelle mouche avait piqué cet imbécile ?

Il réserverait sa place avec son Beretta, on ne savait jamais.

Duo Maxwell qui entrait dans son bureau – sans parler de l'embrasser - qui parlait de jeans et de talons de pouffe était probablement un signe de démence.

Plus tard dans la soirée Heero Yuy avait simplement passé une nuit démentielle. Pleine de fous rires intérieurs – oui les jeans de Réléna lui allaient bien, et alors ? - et de... plantes qui seraient toujours arrosées.

Eventuellement Duo l'avait attaché à son lit et Heero s'était laissé vider la tête et le corps et avait renoncé à chercher à comprendre plus loin.

Chaque fois qu'il regarderait Duo en jean, il penserait à le lui retirer.

Quatre Raberba Winner avait été séquestré pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il lui avait suffit de dire qu'il avait vu Duo et qu'il lui avait demandé « pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble ».

La jalousie avait parfois du bon.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Crevarde. 

Mici et à bientôt,

Mithy ¤ vacances pawa ¤


End file.
